


Babie Yunie & Babie Joongie

by Angel_YoungMi



Series: Babie [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, I dont know what to tag, Littles, M/M, Oh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of angst, for like 2 seconds, songjoong, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Just a day off for ATEEZ and baby yunie with baby joongie being adorable throughout the day.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Babie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682422
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Babie Yunie & Babie Joongie

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I recommend for you guys to read Babie Yunie first to understand the interaction between Mingi, Seonghwa and Jongho with Yunho.

Mingi was sound asleep when he felt someone crawling on top of him. He was about to screech thinking that it was a ghost and nearly yank the ghost away so he can go to Yunho's room and wail to him that a 'ghost' was going to eat him or something. He stopped moving however, when the said ghost spoke in a very soft voice.

"Minie?"

Mingi quickly holds the said ghost gently and blinks a few times and sure enough, he can finally see Yunho a little bit. "Bub? Why are you awake?" Mingi said softly and chuckled a bit when Yunho buried his head in Mingi's neck. "Yunie can't sleep but Yunie is tired.." Yunho mumbled, snuggling even closer to Mingi.

Mingi hummed, running his hand on Yunho's back making the older sigh softly. "Comfy?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded, his head still buried in Mingi's neck. "Try to sleep then, bub." Mingi said, kissing Yunho's head. "Okay." Yunho said softly and closed his eyes.

\--

"Have you guys seen Yunho? He's not in his bed." San said to Seonghwa and Wooyoung as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Nope. Maybe he's in the shower?" Wooyoung said, downing his juice as Seonghwa shook his head. "Yunho? Woke up and shower before me? Especially on our day off? Are we talking about the same person here?" San said, quirking one of his eyebrows at Wooyoung.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung laugh and the latter ends up choking on his juice. Seonghwa pat Wooyoung's back as he speaks to San. "Well, he's not in the living room so maybe he's with Mingi. All of us are stressed with the postponed concerts, I'm sure the pup is too even if he doesn't really voice it out and rather gives us positive attitudes."

San nods his head, agreeing. "Why though? You never really bother the puppy on our day off." Wooyoung asked after he recovered from all the coughing. "He told me that he would teach me how to play the game he had been playing on his computer. I'm excited because the game looks very fun to play but now I can't find him. Maybe I'll go search in MinJong's room." San said and started walking towards MinJong's room.

San peek his head inside the room and true enough, the person that he is searching for is comfortably sleeping on top of Mingi. San chuckles, shaking his head and he went closer to the bunk bed, tapping his chin before he smirked. Once he reaches the bed, San grabs Yunho's arm and yanks the older off of Mingi. Yunho yelped but thankfully, even if he is in a sleepy state, his body reflexes are functioning as he quickly puts his feet on the floor, preventing him from falling over.

Yunho however, started to panic as soon as he saw San after he had balanced himself on the floor. San pulled both of Yunho's arms, unaware of the panicking bub at the moment. "Come on Yunho ah, you promised that you'll teach me how to play that new game you've been playing!" San whined but Yunho only looked at him with wide eyes, pulling himself back from San.

Yunho turns his head, facing Mingi in hope that the younger is awake to help him but his heart sinks when he sees Mingi is still sound asleep. Yunho's panic intensifies as he tries tugging his hands back but San is still pulling it and Yunho instantly bursts into tears. "M-minie!!" Yunho sobs as he tugs his hands again and only then San realizes that Yunho is crying and quickly lets go of his hands.

Yunho scooted himself backward until his back met with the bed as he kept crying, his lips wobbling with every sob and his hands fisting his shirt. San gape at Yunho, too stunned to do anything. Mingi jerked awake and quickly went to the distressed bub once he registered his surroundings. Jongho is not in the room as he currently will be sleeping in Seonghwa's room until his leg is recovered because Seonghwa and Hongjoong have an extra bed in their room that doesn't require Jongho to climb.

"Shh shh, I'm here I'm here. Calm down bub." Mingi said, soothing the crying Yunho before he shot a glare towards the still gaping San. "What did you do to him?" Mingi growled and San widened his eyes. "I'm s-sorry! Did I hurt you Yunho ah??!" San said, rushing to the crying Yunho but he stopped moving when Yunho sobs even louder after he saw San coming towards him.

Yunho's loud crying had reached everyone else in the dorm and not long after, Seonghwa, Wooyoung, Yeosang and even Jongho arrived at the room.

"What happened?!"

"Did someone get killed?!"

"Why is the pup crying?!"

".....uhm..?"

San gape at Yunho and the others, waving his hand towards Yunho and flailing. "I d-don't know?! I mean I pulled him off of Mingi but I've done it before though and usually Yunho would only laugh it off or kick my ass afterwards that's all. I didn't pull that hard! I swear!" San said, panicking himself while looking at Yunho, currently hiding in Mingi's neck by now, sobbing quietly.

Mingi closed his eyes and rubbed his face before sighing. "I know this might sound suspicious, but can all of you leave me and Yunho alone for a while?" Mingi said softly as he doesn't want to overwhelm Yunho with his deep voice any further. They were about to protest but Mingi had explained more. "He needs my full attention and I can't give him if you guys are here with us. Also, Seonghwa hyung, Jongho ya, can you guys help me tell the others? Maybe bring out Yunie's favourite item too?" Mingi said and it clicked for Seonghwa and Jongho.

"Oh.. oh bub... He must've been so surprised.. I'll make some food for him in the meantime." Seonghwa said. "I'll bring out Yunie's favourite item, hyung." Jongho said as the other 3 tilt their heads, confused by their conversation before Seonghwa pulled all of them out of the room, promising to tell them what happened and close the door, leaving only Mingi and Yunho in the room.

Yunho is still sobbing quietly, making Mingi kiss his head while running a hand on Yunho's back slowly, attempting to calm him down. 'It's alright now bub, they're gone now. Are you alright?" Mingi said softly and Yunho gradually stops crying, wiping his eyes with his fists but he still won't look Mingi in the eyes. "Bub? Look at me, please?" Mingi said softly and Yunho finally looked at him slowly, his face red and pouting.

Mingi chuckles a bit. "Are you angry at Minie?" Mingi said, running his hand through Yunho's brown locks. Yunho nodded his head, still pouting and hiccupping occasionally. "Why? Because I was asleep when Sanie pulled you off of me?" Mingi asked, making Yunho shake his head. Mingi tilted his head. "Then why, bub?" Mingi asked softly.

"Minie didn't w-wake up when Y-yunie yell for Minie.." Yunho mumbled as his lips started wobbling again. Mingi softened and quickly pestered Yunho's damp cheeks with kisses until Yunho became a giggling mess. Only after Yunho had become redder caused by his never ending giggles did Mingi stop, giving one last kiss on Yunho's button nose.

"I'm sorry bub, will you forgive Minie?" Mingi said, giving Yunho a sad pout making Yunho widen his eyes and cupping Mingi's face. "D-don't cry! Yunie is not angry anymore! Yunie likes it when Minie smiles!" Yunho said, making Mingi smile brightly before hugging him closer.

\--

"What the hell was that hyung?" Wooyoung said as soon as all of them are in the living room pulling San and pushing him down on the couch as the latter is somehow still in a shock state. Seonghwa sighs before going over to San and flop right next to him, patting his thigh in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry that you have to find out like this. You did nothing wrong though, Sani ah. It's just that Yunho is very timid and will only cling onto Mingi when he is being Yunie." Seonghwa said softly.

"I feel you though Sani hyung. I too found out about this after facing a crying Yunie on Mingi's hyungs bed months ago. I approached him slowly though at that time, but he still cried and asked for Mingi hyung. Only Mingi hyung can calm Yunie down when he's like that but he will be very cute and lovely once he's opened up to you, I promise you that." Jongho said, chuckling a bit remembering the event that happened.

"So.. Yunho is not Yunho at the moment?" Yeosang said calmly. "Huh? I'm confused." Wooyoung said and San only stares at Seonghwa and Jongho before he tilts his head. "Are you guys trying to tell me that Yunho is a little right now?" San said quietly and both Seonghwa and Jongho shrugged. "You can say that but I think he is more like a baby. Littles have certain attitudes right? Yunie doesn't have that though. He's very timid and only wants Mingi by his side. He also is not that hard to control. Unlike someone.. Which.. Hm..." Seonghwa said, looking over to his room before he faced Jongho.

"Where's Joongie?" Seonghwa said and Jongho tilted his head towards their room. "Last I checked, hyung is still sleeping. Why?" Jongho said and Seonghwa shook his head. "Just checking. Anyway, back to Yunie, he is very VERY timid and will only come out of his shell if you didn't smother him. No shouting, no yelling, no screeching. All of that sorts and you will get to spend time with him." Seonghwa said.

"Well, I don't really understand but if I get to spend time with cute Yunie then I'm down for it." Wooyoung said and Yeosang bit his lips, looking over to Seonghwa. "Is he..I mean is Yunie loud?" Yeosang asked, making Seonghwa and Jongho chuckles. "No, Yunie is the exact opposite of Yunho." Seonghwa said and Yeosang visibly relaxed, nodding his head and smiling a little.

"Well, what do I do? I'm sure Yunie hates me right now after what I did to him.." San said and before Seonghwa could answer, they heard a loud thump of a door being opened harshly. "What th-" Seonghwa said and widened his eyes. "DY HWA! I'M HUNGRY!" Hongjoong shouted, making Seonghwa stand up and have his hand on his hips instantly while the others were gaping at Hongjoong.

"Joong! What did I said about opening the door??" Seonghwa said sternly making Hongjoong faltered and pout before he stomped his foot a few times. "I want food dy Hwa! Hungryyy!!" Hongjoong yelled and Seonghwa sighed. "No food for you if you keep behaving like this." Seonghwa said and Hongjoong starts screaming. "NOOO! FOOOD! I WANT FOOOD!"

"How the fudge did you manage to keep him in the room all those months Seonghwa hyung??!" Jongho said, pressing his hands on his ears."Why do you think I locked the door every time we have our day off? I was supposed to be in there like an hour ago. Joo-"

"What's happening? Why is Joongie hyung screaming?" Mingi said while holding a wide eyes Yunho in his arms. "FOOOOD! DY HWAAAAA!" Honjoong screamed making Yunho flinched before he pursed his lips and frowned looking at Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

"That's not nice. No screaming at nice people. Not nice." Yunho suddenly said making Hongjoong pout but he is not screaming anymore while Mingi looks at his bub with awe. Seonghwa also is gaping at Yunho making Yunho blush and hide in Mingi's neck. "Hwa hyungie is nice. No screaming at him please.." Yunho said softly but everyone still can hear him.

"B-but I'm hungry.." Hongjoong said pouting as he balls up his shirt, tears starting to pool in his eyes and Seonghwa saw this making him sigh softly before going over to him and scoop him up and Hongjoong immediately buried his face in Seonghwa's neck. "I'm sowwy.. Dy Hwa.." Hongjoong said softly and Seonghwa kissed his temple.

"You're forgiven but don't do it again. Okay?" Seonghwa said and Honjoong nodded his head. "Yunie is really something Mingi ah, Joongie never tame down this fast." Seonghwa said and Hongjoong huffed in his neck, making Seonghwa giggled. "I guess because he thought he was the only little in this dorm, so he can be a bit of a...brat?" Mingi said and Yunho gasped. "Minie mean.. No being mean Minie.." Yunho said and Mingi sheepishly laughed. "Okay okay. I'm sorry bub." Mingi said and Yunho huffed a bit before nodding his head and lay his head on Mingi's shoulder.

"I'm going to cook-"

"YEAY FOOD!" Hongjoong said loudly cutting Seonghwa off and the older huffed softly. "Yes, I'm making food but I can't if you're going to mess the kitchen. What do I do with you?" Seonghwa said and before Hongjoong can answer, Wooyoung stand up from the couch. "I volunteer as tribute hyung! I can keep Joongie hyung company while you cook!" Wooyoung said, already walking closer to where Seonghwa and Hongjoong is.

"Are you sure..? He's a bit handful you know." Seonghwa said and Wooyoung waved him off, taking Hongjoong from Seonghwa. "Eh, it's fine. I'm sure I can handle it." Wooyoung said as he let Hongjoong play with his glasses while holding him in his arms.

Mingi scoffed as he walked to the couch and sat beside San who was staring at Yunho in Mingi's arms. Yeosang widened his eyes at Mingi and Mingi gave him a 'shush' gesture with his index finger on his lips. Yunho snuggle closer to Mingi once he realised Mingi sat next to San and San's heart sank but he didn't do anything, he sat silently watching Wooyoung playing with Hongjoong.

After a while, Yunho bit his lips as he kept on glancing at San before he pulled himself away completely from Mingi and crawl on top of San making san widen his eyes and stay put, not moving a single muscle afraid that Yunho will run away again. "Sanie? Yunie is sowwy.. Forgive Yunie?" Yunho said softly and San quickly cupped Yunho's face gently. "No bub, I'm the one who should say sorry. You did nothing wrong. I didn't know it was Yunie. Sanie is sorry?" San said and Yunho shyly smiled, nodding his head. "Forgiven." Yunho said and San kissed him on the cheeks making Yunho giggled.

Jongho then brings out Yunho's favourite item with a few more extra things for Hongjoong too with the help of Yeosang. Yunho beams up when he saw all the colouring books in Yeosang's arms but before he can do anything about it, Hongjoong yelled out.

"COLOURING BOOK! I WANT TO COLOUR! GIMME!" Hongjoong yelled out making Yunho flinched in surprised and snuggle closer to San. "Nuh-uh. This is all Yunie's. You have to ask for his permission first." Yeosang said sternly and Hongjoong pout looking over to Yunho. "Can I colour too? Pwease?" Hongjoong said and Yunho nod his head, his face red from blushing.

Hongjoong bounced as he shouts "YEAY!" and making a grabby hands towards Yeosang making all of the caregivers shaking their head softly as Yunho giggles. Yunho then look to San and tug at his clothes a bit. "Sanie, colour with me? Minie too." Yunho said and Mingi chuckles as he can hear the question for San but it's an absolute order for him. "Sure bub." Mingi and San said.

They all sprawled on the floor, with Jongho having his feet on top of a pillow while he had his colouring book on the table. They all keep colouring until Seonghwa calls from the kitchen and they stop for a while, with Mingi holding Yunho up and Yeosang holding Hongjoong as they all went to the kitchen and eat.

After eating, they all including Seonghwa, once again sprawled on the floor in the living room playing with Yunho and Hongjoong for the rest of the day. Even if it was a tough morning for both Yunho and San, it was a fun day for both of them and the others afterwards and they all are stress free as bed time approaches. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's good! Kudos and comments please!


End file.
